The invention is in the field of powder metallurgical materials and relates to an open-pore metal-based material, as well as to a process for its production.
Known porous, i.e. open-pore, metallic materials are sintered materials. They are produced in accordance with powder metallurgical guidelines and methods and in particular are characterized by a randomly adjustable porosity. For high strength components the pore space proportion is e.g. up to 5% and in the case of filters e.g. up to 60% of the total volume. Production essentially comprises three sections, namely powder production, shaping and sintering, optionally with a subsequent treatment. Each production step suffers from its own problems and the resulting part is generally a semifinished or finished part. The starting material is a metal powder, which is converted into a compact body.